


The Summer

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 他們相遇在那個夏日。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 康納生日快樂！

如果你問Hank：『想到夏天會想到什麼？』，副隊長會先翻你一個白眼，然後才回答：「熱得要命的該死天氣、冰啤酒，還有學校超他媽長的暑假。」

你沒聽錯，有人竟然嫌棄假期太長。

這可不能怪Hank，身為勞動階級的一員，他人生最後一次暑假已經是他媽將近三十年前的事情了，基本上暑假這種東西對Hank而言就是四個字：干我屁事。

那為什麼會討厭暑假呢？因為他有一個兒子。

9歲的小Cole今年正準備升上小學四年級，聰明好學的Cole每年暑假總是會參加許多夏令營。然而假期長達整整三個月，怎麼也不可能讓孩子在外那麼久吧！更別說Hank會多想念他的小男孩了。

自從Hank跟前妻離婚後，他總是要請人來，在他上班期間照顧獨自在家的兒子，畢竟Hank身為警察局副隊長、好巧不巧能力又非常不錯，以至於他每天都有寫不完的報告、辦不完的案件跟抓不完的犯人。

「幹！那些人他媽讓老子在這種鳥天氣追他三個街區。」走出警局的Hank滿頭大汗，深藍色的警察制服濕噠噠的貼在背上，光用看的就讓人感覺非常不舒服。

Hank坐上愛車，準備去Gary的餐車吃這頓遲來的午餐，而且他要喝兩杯該死的汽水，誰都不準跟他說什麼熱量太高之類的鬼話，他剛剛可是在炎熱的正午追犯人欸？

就在他喝完第一杯百香果鳳梨汽水時，他找的保姆打來了。

「我是Anderson。」

「你好，Anderson先生，我是Kara。」親切的女聲從電話那頭響起，「很抱歉，我今年沒辦法照顧小Cole了。」自稱Kara的女性語氣帶著歉意，她前兩年也是Anderson家的保姆，她跟愛麗絲都很喜歡小Cole。只是今年她、Ailce、Luther還有Rose一家約好要一起出去玩，真的沒辦法幫忙Hank。

「就是這樣，很抱歉，Anderson先生。」Kara聽起來真的非常抱歉，「沒關係，你已經幫了我很多忙了，Kara。」不過Hank也不想讓這個好女孩難做，『這樣Cole的保姆該怎麼辦？』正當他苦惱時，Kara又說話了，「如果你願意的話，我可以介紹我朋友，他人很好，以前也當個過幾次保姆。」

「那真是太棒了。」Hank頓時鬆了口氣，像Kara這麼好的孩子交的朋友應該也信得過，「謝謝你，Kara。」

「不用客氣！那我等等跟他聯絡，跟往常一樣直接去你家就好嗎？」Hank幾乎能透過電話看見Kara的笑容，他也忍不住微笑，「是的。」

* * *

這就是為什麼他家門口站著一個超他媽可愛的男孩的原因。

「早安，Anderson先生！我是Connor，Kara介紹的保姆。」

棕髮男孩微笑的角度簡直完美。完美展現了他有多漂亮，還有他完全就是Hank的類型的事實。

「呃、你先進來吧。」Hank側身讓了一條路讓Connor進屋。『FUCK！Kara沒說會來一個他媽的行走春夢啊？！』老警官忍不住在內心飆罵，雖然他以前結婚對象是女性，但其實Hank的性取向很廣泛。

Hank直勾勾盯著Connor的背影，認真思考著接下來一個半月到底該怎麼辦。

然而，即便優秀如副隊長也未曾想過，他跟Connor甚至在暑假結束前就確立了關係。

Hank看著全裸躺在他懷裡沉睡的Connor，他感覺到溫暖、愛情還有家。

那天正好是暑假最後一天。

* * *

Connor第一次見到Hank時，差點沒忍住倒抽一口氣。眼前的男人根本是從他夢裡走出來的。

他很努力才忍耐住不發出怪聲，露出他最專業的笑容。他眼睜睜看著男人的瞳孔微微放大，望向他的淺藍眼眸中藏有連Hank都沒察覺的慾望，顯然Hank對他也有興趣。

男人愣了一下才招呼他進門，Connor確定Hank只能看見他的背影，他嘴角的弧度依第一次見面來說有點太大了，不過沒關係，Hank沒看見。

Connor憑藉著高超的廚藝與Kara的幫忙，在短短幾天之內就完全掌握了Anderson全家的喜好，並獲得他們的喜愛。

同時Connor也發現，Hank·Anderson不僅外表是他的類型，個性更是好得沒話說，當然不是指Hank沒有任何缺點，但是瑕不掩瑜，Hank身上美好的特質讓Connor徹底淪陷。

最重要的小Cole也很可愛，他繼承了Hank的聰明才智，也是個善解人意的孩子。

Connor為什麼知道Hank很聰明？『史上最年輕副隊長』、『警校第一名畢業』這種新聞隨便找都有。

「Cole，你在畫什麼？」

Connor跪在桌子旁，小男孩正拿著蠟筆在紙上塗鴉，正中央的高大身影很明顯是代表Hank，畢竟那個人有疑似制服跟警帽的東西，那倒在地上的東西應該就是犯人了。

「我在畫爸爸抓壞人的樣子！」小男孩興奮的抬頭回答，「Connor我跟你說，爸爸真的超級厲害！我以後也想變得跟他一樣！」Cole真誠的笑容讓Connor也笑了，他摸摸小男孩的頭，「Cole這麼聰明，一定可以做到。」

「謝謝Connor！我會加油！」棕髮男孩用力抱了一下Connor的脖子，拿起筆繼續作畫。Connor溫柔的笑，就在他準備起身去做其他事情時，他注意到桌上另外一張圖。

那是一張全家福，大大的房子裡，Hank還是在正中央，他左邊是Cole，再過去是Sumo，到這裡為止都很正常，直到Connor看見Hank右邊的人。

那是他。

Connor驚訝的瞪大眼，不敢置信的看著那張畫，他像金魚一樣嘴巴開開關關，卻說不出話。

他才來一個月，為什麼Cole會把他畫進去？雖然他真的很喜歡小Cole，也是真心把他當自己孩子來照顧，但是怎麼想都不應該啊？

而且仔細一看，他跟Hank的手竟然還是牽著的。

Connor臉頰微紅，雖然這一個月來他跟Hank的關係非常曖昧，兩人互相進退試探很多次，昨晚甚至差點就接吻……，他搖搖頭不再回憶那個場景，兩頰卻越發紅潤。重點是，他們每次都確定Cole睡著之後才……。

怎麼會？Connor百思不得其解。

「Cole，這張也是你畫的嗎？」 Connor選擇直接詢問，畢竟誤會可就不好了。

小男孩瞄了一眼便點頭，「嗯、是我們全家喔！」

看著孩子不假思索的回答，Connor胸口滑過一陣暖流。一家人啊……他輕輕笑了。

「我也是家人嗎？」

「當然是啊！」Cole強烈反駁，甚至露出了快哭的表情，「Connor不想跟我們當家人嗎？」

他連忙將Cole抱進懷裡，安慰道「我當然想！」他緊緊擁抱著男孩，「Cole我很愛你，也很想跟你當家人，但是這不是我們能決定的。」Connor輕輕吻了一下孩子的頭頂，有點哀傷的說。

不知道Cole能不能理解，但是這真的不是他們能單方面說好就算了，Hank的想法才是最重要的。

Connor本來想勸說，卻沒想到Cole的回答讓他又驚又喜，「可是爸爸也想讓你當家人！」小男孩左閃右動從Connor懷中掙脫，他急急忙忙解釋，生怕一個不小心Connor就不見了，「爸爸問我想不想Connor一直留在家裡！」

『……！？』Connor一時之間連回答都說不出來，他嚇的整個人都傻了。

說時遲那時快，話題中心人物——Hank·Anderson正好推門進屋。

那個瞬間，四隻眼睛紛紛望向他。一回家就被敬注目禮的Hank滿臉疑問，『我兒子跟他保姆是在搞什麼鬼？』還沒等Hank發問，自家孩子就像一顆小炮彈一樣往他的方向猛衝，一邊跑還一邊瘋狂大喊，「爸爸！爸爸爸爸爸！！！快告訴Connor你不想Connor離開！！」

突如其來的『被告白』讓Hank驚得心頭一跳，他跟Connor之間誰也沒有說清楚、講明白，他們不斷與對方周旋，彷彿在跳一場華麗的雙人華爾滋，你前近一步、我就後退一步。

但其實Hank內心很想捅破那層薄如蟬翼的窗紙，不然他也不會趁Connor不在家的時候問Cole。

縱使是經歷過各種突發狀況的副隊長，在面對現在的情況時依然無法保持最佳狀態。但即便如此，他仍保有一些理智與冷靜，男人連忙把注意力轉移到站在客廳中央不發一語的Connor身上。

Hank想也沒想過他即將看見的景象。

Connor無聲的落著淚，如同斷線珍珠般，自紅潤的眼角沿著微紅的臉頰最後從下巴落至地面。

只是他臉上的表情怎麼都不像因為悲傷而哭泣，更多是困惑。就好像Connor才剛意識到臉頰上濕潤的觸感是從何而來一般。

一時間，Hank也不知道該說什麼。於是他靜靜的等著。

Cole不知道為什麼他們兩個什麼都不說。小Cole完全不清楚現在的情況，他只知道他不希望Connor去他找不到的地方。

他忍啊忍，最終還是忍不住。他再次猛衝，抱住Connor的腰，臉埋在Connor肚子上嚎啕大哭。

這一哭成功打破凝重的氛圍。

兩位成年人頓時間忘記他們之間所有的問題，紛紛開始關心小男孩。

Connor輕輕撫摸男孩毛絨絨的棕髮，也不管他是不是把眼淚鼻涕全蹭到自己身上，「Cole？噓……不用擔心，我在這裡。」他不斷向Cole重複強調他會一直陪在他身邊，撫摸的手輕輕慢慢的拍打男孩的背，青年溫柔的安撫非常有效，Cole用力吸了吸鼻子，緩緩止住了哭泣。

而Hank則因為無法介入他們中間，只能站在旁邊乾看。

「Connor嗝、你真的嗝、不會離開嗝、我們嗎？」哭得滿臉通紅、氣息不順的男孩打著哭嗝也不忘確認。

「是真的，Cole。我哪次騙過你？」那個微笑中盛滿了愛與溫暖，「來吧，好孩子該上床睡覺了。」他再次摸摸柔軟的棕髮，用眼神示意Hank。

Hank立刻走到自家兒子面前，一把將他抱起，雖然Cole已經超過被人抱回房間的年齡了，但對Hank來說，只要他的孩子有需要，他就是硬撐也會去做。

「來吧，孩子。」

Cole在兩人輪流說睡前故事的時候抱著Sumo沉沉睡去，靜悄悄離開房間的大人們卻還有別的問題沒有解決。

他們坐在三人沙發的兩端，左看右看就是不看對方。空氣中蔓延著寂靜，直到有人終於忍不住先開口。

「咳嗯、所以。你願意一直留下來？」Hank凝視著前方牆壁上的一點汙漬，他不敢看Connor，還企圖常識用閒聊的語氣來掩蓋他很緊張的事實。

「……」又一陣沉默，Hank掙扎著不要去看Connor現在的表情，他害怕青年口中會說出令他心碎的話，他沒辦法看著Connor對他講出來。

「……Hank。」Connor的語氣帶了點哭腔，這是使Hank轉頭看他的原因，畢竟再怎麼樣，他也不想看到Connor傷心。

不知何時，Connor已經跨過兩人之間的空位，手緊緊抓著他的手臂，「你想要我留下嗎？」青年緩緩將額頭靠上他的肩，Hank沒辦法看見他的臉，也不知道Connor接下來要幹嘛，不過現在最重要的是清清楚楚告訴Connor他的心意。

「我想、不，我需要你留下，Connor。」Hank輕輕撫摸Connor柔軟的棕髮，和Connor剛剛對Cole做的事情一模一樣。Hank感覺到手臂一緊，不過他還沒說完，「我想要你很久了，但是我不敢說。」他自嘲的笑了笑，「我一直對自己說，像你這樣可愛又優秀的年輕人不應該跟我這種年齡半百、包袱一堆的老人家在一起。」

Connor瞬間抬起頭張口就想反駁，卻被Hank用食指抵住嘴唇，「我還沒說完。」他改用手掌扶著Connor的臉頰，「Connor，你走進了我的生命、同時改變了我。我甚至無法想起沒有你在身邊時的感覺。」Connor默默的聽著，自眼角留下的淚水被Hank一一擦去，「更不用說Cole跟Sumo有多愛你。」輕柔的吻落在眼角，「Connor，我愛你。少了你，我的心會失去一半，而家更不再完整。」

Connor往前撲向Hank，用力擁抱著像是永遠不放開一般，「我也是，Hank。我也愛你！」Connor如同孩子般嚎啕大哭，哭泣的同時大喊出他從前不敢面對的問題「我以為你不想要我，我都不知道你愛我！」青年生氣地咬了他的肩膀一口，「這裡是我一生中擁有過最好的家，是你們帶給我的。」Connor蹭了蹭Hank的肩窩，因為Hank正在輕拍他的背安撫他。「我不介意你的年紀、包袱或是其他什麼。我愛的只是你，Hank。」

Connor直視著Hank的眼睛，無比認真的告白，蜜糖色的眼瞳裡裝滿了堅定、真誠與愛。

「我也一樣，Connor。我愛你，不論任何事都無法讓我停止愛你。」

他們輕輕擁吻。

* * *

『因為我是跨性別者，所以被家人趕出來了。』這個消息是在他們確認關係之後沒幾天，Connor窩在Hank懷裏看電視時，用一個極其平淡、事不關己的口氣說出來的。

當時的Hank雖然有些震驚，但更多的是為Connor感到不捨與難過，他無法想像被家人切割的感覺。

至於跨性別的部分，Hank甚至都不把這當事。

『你就是你，你的性別不會影響我對你的想法，Connor。更不用說我們之間的感情了。』

他依然能清晰的回想起那時Connor的微笑與眼裡的星光。

又過了幾天，屬於Connor的物品已經在不知不覺間占據了Anderson家的各個角落。

比如Hank一半的衣櫃，淺藍色的牙刷就在Hank的牙刷旁邊。再比如Hank從來沒喝過的茶葉，永遠都有食材的冰箱。還有Cole房間以倍數增長的童話書，跟Sumo以指數增長的玩具。

而Connor本人則直接變成長駐品了。

那時距離暑假結束只剩五天，Cole說要跟去他最好的朋友家住，直到最後一天晚上才會回來。

Hank跟Connor都沒想到，Cole最好的朋友家居然是熟人的家。

「不用擔心，Hank、Connor，我會好好照顧Cole的。」Kara溫柔的笑著，女性敏銳的感覺到他們兩人之間散發出一種奇特的氛圍。「相信你們能有更多兩人時間。」她有些調戲的看著眼前的兩人慢慢變成兩顆番茄，Kara開心的笑了，她希望Hank跟Connor能夠獲得幸福。

* * *

Hank跟Connor過起了沒羞沒躁的兩人世界。

平時總要顧及Cole的教育，他們從來不會在小男孩面前做出超過擁抱與親吻的行為。甚至連夜晚在房間裡都不敢太過分，生怕一個不小心被夜起如廁的孩子聽見不該聽的聲音。

當然不是說他們不愛Cole，只是偶爾還是想要專屬於大人的獨處時間。

更不用說Sumo還被Cole帶去Kara家了，整個Anderson家完全是空城，除了一家之主跟他的伴侶。

為此Hank還專門請了特修，就為了能整天陪著Connor。

聽到自家副隊長竟然會為了兒子以外的事情請假，嚴肅的警局隊長都忍不住調笑起他的老友，「恭喜啊，Hank。我還以為你再也不會找伴了。」Fowler講歸講，大手一揮直接準了假，Hank此時心情很好，他也知道好友是關心他，「去你的，我那是沒遇到對的人。」他邊開玩笑邊離開辦公室，卻促不急防丟了顆閃光彈給毫無準備的Fowler，『突然好想回家看老婆小孩。』Fowler隊長面無表情，看著Hank離開的背影默默的想。

* * *

正當Connor以為他們每天都會在吃飯跟做愛之間度過的時候，Hank竟然跟他說要去約會。

「……我以為我們要性愛馬拉松？」Connor的語氣真的是完全的疑惑，就像他在問一個學術性的認真問題，只要沒聽見如此限制級的內容的話。

「呃、我們還是可以。」Hank臉有點紅，好像有點尷尬又有點被Connor這麼直白的話激起，「只是我想先帶你好好出去約會，還有燭光晚餐之類的。」青年瞪大眼睛看著他，Connor不知道原來Hank骨子裡還是個浪漫派，內心很感動卻又有點想笑。

「那就給你安排，我會非常期待的。」

他們正躺在床上準備休息，Connor往Hank胸口蹭了蹭，找了個舒適的位子躺好，「我很喜歡你照顧我，你讓我感到安全，Hank。」

Hank沒回答，只是把他更往懷裡帶了帶。

約會很棒。雖然Connor覺得跟Hank在一起去哪裡都很棒，他們參觀了美術館，他們誰也沒看懂，卻也十分有趣。而且晚餐真的是高級餐廳的燭光晚餐，Connor透過桌子正中央的燭光看見Hank有些模糊的笑容時當場就哭了。眼淚默默的不斷流下，他真的很幸運，能遇到Hank這麼好的人。

當晚是他們第一次做到最後。

接下來幾天，他們在家裡所有的平面與立面上都做了一輪。凡舉各種家具櫥櫃，桌子椅子長沙發；還有各種地方，臥室廚房淋浴間，全都無一幸免。

喔、除了Cole房間，他們一致同意不能去那裡。

* * *

Hank看著全裸躺在他懷裡沉睡的Connor。

他感覺到溫暖、愛情還有家。

今天是暑假最後一天。

* * *

如果你再問一次Hank：『想到夏天會想到什麼？』，副隊長還是會先翻你一個白眼，不過你能看見他嘴角分明是上揚的。

「熱得要命的該死天氣、冰啤酒，還有……」

**THE SUMMER**


End file.
